Jamie's Rich
by L1701E
Summary: One-shot. Set in my Misfitverse. Foxfire learns why the economy is so bad. And it relates to a certain clone-making mutant... Read and Review Please!


**Jamie's Rich**

**Author's Note: Hey there, folks! L1701E here! Here's another fun little one-shot for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics. Foxfire is mine.**

**The Xavier Institute**

"_Hmm hmm hm hmm..._" Jamie Madrox hummed to himself happily. Known as Multiple, the young Midwest-born X-Man had the power to create various clones of himself. The young mutant was waling down a hall of the Institute, counting some dollar bills. "100...200...300...400..._I'm in the money..._"

"Hey there, Madrox!" Jason Fox greeted with a grin. Coming from a rich family in Detroit, Jason Fox, aka Foxfire, had the power to shoot flames from his hands and the ability to turn invisible. "What you up to, shorty?"

"Hey there, Fox." Jamie greeted back. "I'm just counting some money." Fox blinked at the wad of cash in Jamie's hand. "Madrox...are those...hundreds? C-Notes? Benjamins?"

"Oh yeah." Jamie grinned. "These are my dead presidents. And they're all Franklins."

"Uh, Jamie..." Fox frowned. "Benjamin Franklin was never a president."

"Yeah, well..." The clone-maker grinned at the money in his hand. "Anyway, aren't you curious how I got this money?"

"Manager's fees?" Fox scratched his head.

"Nope." Jamie shook his head. "Just won some bets."

"Bets?" Fox blinked. "What'd you do, rig the Super Bowl?"

"Nah, I did something much easier." Jamie explained. "I made some bets with some of my e-mail friends on regular activities at the Institute."

"Really?" Fox snickered, leaning against the wall. "Like what?"

_**KABOOM!**_

"I just won another 50 bucks." Jamie grinned. "I'm telling you, the explosion bets are easy money."

"SWAMP RAT!" Rogue was heard screaming. "YOU ARE GONNA DIE!"

"REMY SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Remy LeBeau, Gambit was heard yelling back.

"AH'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Fox looked out the window and saw a terrified Gambit run around outside. A furious Rogue was chasing after him, swinging a katana.

"ROGUE, GIVE THAT BACK! THAT'S NOT A TOY!" Logan, Wolverine, pursued the Gothic Belle.

"AH WILL JUST AS SOON AS AH CUT OFF HIS LIMBS!"

"SOMEBODY SAVE REMY!" Remy screamed.

"ROGUE, GIVE ME THE SWORD BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEBODY!"

"AH WANNA HURT SOMEBODY!"

"SOMEBODY YOU _**DON'T**_ WANNA SLICE UP!"

"Ho-_lee_..." Fox burst out laughing. "Man, I wish I had a camera."

"Here ya go." Jamie handed the orange-haired Detroit native a camera.

"Hey thanks, huh?" Fox examined the camera. "Madrox, this is a high-end camera. How'd you _get_ this?!"

"I told ya." Jamie shrugged. "I made some bets on the Internet." He looked at the scene outside. "And I just won another fifty bucks."

"AAAAAAGH!" Scott Summers, Cyclops, was heard screaming. "Somebody help me!"

"BUUULUGGGGH!"

"What the-?!" Jamie blinked. He and Fox turned towards an intersection.

"AAAAAAGH!" Scott screamed as he was struggling with a bizarre blob-like tentacled monster that appeared be made of...

"Is that..." Fox blinked, pulling up his trademark red shades. "Macaroni and cheese?"

"Kitty style." Jamie nodded.

"BLAARG!" The monster roared.

"Somebody help me!" Scott yelled. "Get it off! Get it off! The optic blasts, they do nothing!" The monster roared, dragging Scott away. "SWEET JEBUS, SOMEBODY HELP ME! MULTIPLE! FOXFIRE! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! HELP MEEEEE!" He continued to scream as he was dragged away.

"...should we help him?" Jamie blinked.

"Nah." Fox waved it off. "Scott and the monster are still bonding. We shouldn't interrupt. It's a man thing."

"Hang on, Scott!" The telepathic and telekinetic Jean Grey yelled as she flew by, waving a golf club. "Get off him, you monster!"

"How do these things keep happening?!" Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, added as she ran by behind Jean, holding a fire extinguisher.

"...and I just won another twenty bucks." Jamie realized.

"Those bets really add up, huh?" Fox realized.

"Oh yeah." Jamie nodded. "It's possible to win quite a bit of money in a very short time."

"LILA CHENEY!" Sam Guthrie, Cannonball, was heard screaming. "Leave me alone!"

_SMASH!_

"YI!" Fox ducked as the wall next to him exploded. The Kentucky-born mutant rocketed through the hole, and smashed through the opposite wall. Jamie and Fox coughed as they waved smoke and kicked-up dust away from them. "Watch were yer rocketin', ya redneck!" He yelled at the hole. "You nearly killed us!"

"COME TO MAMA!" A slightly English-accented voice whooped.

"AGH!" Jamie and Fox ducked as Lila Cheney, the interstellar teleporting Misfit codenamed Starway, raced by through the holes in the wall Sam made, riding a futuristic flying motorcycle.

"You can't hide from me, sexy!" Lila yelled as she flew by.

"Geez, man!" Fox yelled.

"I just won another fifty bucks." Jamie grinned.

"And I think my heart skipped a beat." Fox groaned. "Crazy Brit! What is up with her?"

"She actually lists 'chasing Cannonball' as a hobby on her profile on her Misfit website." Jamie told the Detroit mutant.

"No kidding." Fox grunted, adjusting his orange ponytail. "Man, I am getting _way_ too good-looking for this stuff...you know, I think the Misfits have the right idea about the website thing. Maybe Xavier should do something like that."

"Yeah, I'm gonna make a call about it." Jamie nodded, dialing a cell phone. "I know some people at Microsoft. They can help."

"Where do you _get_ all these connections?" Fox blinked. Jamie shrugged.

"Louie." He answered. The young multiplier walked away as he started talking into the phone. "Yeah, Louie, this is Jamie. Your cousin still work at Microsoft?"

_**KABLAM!**_

"RAY! ROBERTO!" Tabitha Smith, Boom-Boom, was heard screeching.

"Yes!" Jamie grinned. "I just won another hundred bucks from that guy at Fannie Mae!" Fox chuckled.

"No wonder the economy is going to pot." Fox grinned. "People keeping making bets about this place."

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
